Battle of Heaven
by ChAtOiC MaDnEsS
Summary: Introducing the goddess of mischief! Spunky woman who interfers with the Sanzo party's trip. Also, what's her connection to Homura? Zenon? And why does Lord Kabaji in later chapters need her for the resurrection?


**Battle of Heavens**

_**Prologue**_

_Tenkai_

"Are you still watching them, my lady?" the humble servant asked the merciful goddess as she sat in her favorite chair and watched the journey of the four fated ones that were heading west.

Lady Kanzeon smiled, "Yes, I am bored." She said with a devious smile. "And they are getting rather boring with the same tasks over and over."

"Are you planning on interfering, my lady?" the servant asked wearily.

"Why of course." She said with a smile, "I will send them a very special gift."

**0000**

_Below  I didn't know what else to put_

"Will you two shut up! Shut up!" Sanzo barked angrily. "Do you know how many months is it west? Just shut the hell up or I'll shoot you both here and now!" He threatened while Gojyo and Goku just blinked at him.

"Now, now Sanzo." Hakkai assured, "They're just bored and hungry." He said with a smile. "I'm sure they'll stop once we reach the next town."

"And when is that?" Sanzo asked.

"In three days."

Sanzo looked at Hakkai then at the rear view mirror, "To hell with it, I'm shooting them now." He said taking out his gun. Just as Sanzo was seriously going to pull the trigger, Hakkai braked the jeep so hard that a bullet actually fired from Sanzo's gun almost taking Gojyo's head off.

Gojyo was frozen, "Y… You idiot!" He yelled, "Watch where you point that damn thing!"

"Well, it's a shame that I missed." Sanzo smirked.

"Why you…" Gojyo gritted clenching his fist.

"What? You're going to hit me?" Sanzo taunted.

Gohyo was going to attack…

"Stop it!" Goku interrupted, "Hakkai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but it seems Hakaryu is at his limits now." He said as he got off the jeep.

"Does that mean…" Goku asked surprised.

"We'll have to camp out." Hakkai confirmed while they all groaned.

**0000**

_Konran Tower_

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Shien asked as he saw Homura sit on the throne with his legs lazily stretched in front of him.

"Not yet." Homura answered as he rubbed his jaw. "Son Goku is not strong yet."

Shien turned his head, "Do you believe it wise to wait this long?" he asked as he saw Homura stand up and walk towards the balcony where he looked down from the tall tower.

"Patience is a virtue." Homura answered. "It will be interesting though, she has decided to interfere."

"She?"

"The goddess of mischief." Homura answered.

"Lady Kanzeon?"

"No." Homura said softly. "The other one." He answered with a small hint of tenderness in his voice.

"Does Zenon have a voice in any of this?" Shien asked.

"I believe he doesn't care what she does." Homura answered as his eyes looked at his other comrade. The spiky haired blonde stood by the side wall, leaning on it with a cigarette in his mouth. "Should be interesting indeed." Homura whispered.

**0000**

In the depth of the woods; four travelers decided to risk the outdoors and rest for the night. All sitting comfortable in the tents they shared, they could not know of the mischief that was going to dawn on them.

"Oi! Where's my brush?" Gojyo asked as he looked to the left for where he had put it.

Goku lay lazily on his back. "You were using it."

Gojyo turned around, "But I put it her…." He began, but then stopped as he saw it in his hand. "Never mind." He said resuming combing his pair. As he put the comb down, he went to pick up his toothbrush, but looked confused. "Did you take my toothbrush, money?"

"What the hell would I want with a water sprite's toothbrush?" Goku answered gagging.

Gojyo was going to snap, but then found the toothbrush hanging in front of him. "What the…" Gojyo muttered grabbing it. "I'm more exhausted than I thought." He muttered taking the toothbrush and heading to the lake.

As he headed to the lake things started flying at him. "What the…" he swore, "I'm being attacked!" he shouted trying to dodge them. His shouts were so loud that Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goku came out all looking weary as they stood by the lake.

"It better be good, you damn water sprite." Sanzo said angrily.

_Interesting names you call each other_

They all stopped.

"Who said that?" Goku asked.

_Why Goku, such manner? Is it because you've been hanging these commoners for so long?_

"Who the hell are you? Come out you coward?" Gojyo yelled.

_Coward? Now, now Gojyo _

_giggle_

_One must not address a lady in such ways_

Sanzo was losing his patience, "Come out before I start shooting everything that's alive!" He threatened.

_By the lake_

"What?" Sanzo asked gritting his teeth, he hated being toyed with.

"Look." Hakkai said pointing at the lake.

On the lake, a figure appeared. A young alluring lady stood on the water with a smile on her face. As she watched them, her long dark hair swayed with the light breeze of the night. She wore a white goddess dress that had one sleeveless side only. The dress was cut in front showing off her slender legs and she wore shorts under it. On her feet, she had sandals on with criss crosses all above her ankle. The enchantment of her sight was the moon that glowed from behind her.

"Are you the one that's been causing mischief?" Sanzo demanded.

The woman moved a finger to her lips and smiled as she walked towards the, "Konzen, you're still grouch down here as much as you were up there." She said softly.

When she was within reach, Gojyo looked at her and was amazed. She had the most amazing eyes; they were gray yet with a touch of gold around it as she watched him. "Kenrin, you're still a flirt!"

"Are you calling us by our past names?" Hakkai asked the young woman.

She looked at him when she heard him speak, "Oh my god! It's Tenpo!" She exclaimed hugging him. She looked at him softly and moved her hand through his hair, "But you have short hair here…" she murmured in his ears. "I used to love putting my fingers through your long hair…"

Hakkai turned into many shades of red, "Errrr…" He stammered holding her wrists so she would stop touching his hair.

Gojyo slapped Hakkai's back, "I didn't know you had it in you, Hakkai." He said grinning.

The lady smiled, "I'm just teasing you." She said, "You always fell for my teasing." She said turning around. As she did, she found her forehead meeting a very cold round object.

"What the hell are you? And what do you want?" Sanzo asked annoyed holding his gun at her face.

She didn't look the least bit offended as she slapped his hand away and moved the gun from her face. "You're always so rude." She said haughtily flipping her hair so softly with one hand on her hip. "I am the goddess of mischief - Lady Irene." She said bowing.

"Che." Sanzo muttered pulling his gun away. "Do you mock us?"

Goku tugged at Sanzo'z sleeves.

"Irene is referred to the goddess of peace in Greek mythology, but yet she has introduced herself as the goddess of mischief." Hakkai explained.

Irene looked wryly at them, "Yes, ironic isn't it?" She sighed. "They had a laugh about that when they chose it." She muttered pointing a finger to the sky while she made a face.

A slight smile touched Hakkai's lips. Even Gojyo was grinning at her.

"Very well…" Irene said clapping her hands. "Let's go." She ordered walking towards their camp.

"Go?" Sanzo asked taken aback.

"To camp." Irene said innocently. "I am tired and I want to sleep." She explained, "We have a long journey tomorrow."

Sanzo's eye twitched while Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo's sweat dropped. "DO you mind telling me WHO invited you?" Sanzo asked holding onto his temper.

Irene held her hands behind her back and leaned forward to look at him, "Me! It'll be fun, like the good ol' days."

"Over my dead body." Sanzo muttered walking past her back to camp.

"Hey! Hey!" Irene yelled running after him as she held her dress lightly, "Sanzoooooo!"

Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku looked at each other. "Well?" Hakkai asked.

"She's cute."

"She makes me laugh." Goku answered.

Hakkai sighed, "We'll see how this progresses."

**0000**

**Authors Note:**

I thought I'd give this a try – what do you guys think?


End file.
